The Main Character (Peter)
She is the main characters in Peter Bartholy's story route. Her main love interest is Peter and her second love interest is Sarah Osborne. The player chooses what her name will be throughout the story. Appearance She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was once seen wearing a long pink dress with the straps over her shoulders with a ruffle on the neckline and a gold necklace in the shape of heart when Peter was teaching her how to play the piano. Most of time during her love sessions with Peter she wears a small white shirt that shows her stomach and short blue shorts. She is sometimes seen wearing the Mystery Spell uniform. While she was making out with Peter after he was shot by the Templar's of the Descendants she was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, blue shorts and gray stockings. When she went to the ballet and party with Sarah she was wearing a light blue dress which sleeves went over her shoulders, a brown belt and a gold heart shaped necklace. While she was at Dorothy's party with Sarah she was wearing a purple thin strapped tank top with a large ruffle at the neckline and light blue jeans. In the good ending she was seen wearing a white shirt, pink jacket and light blue jeans. In the bad ending she was wearing a white button up shirt and black skirt. Personality She can be described as strong willed and outspoken opposed to other Mystery Spell main characters. She has a great love and respect for her love interest Peter and a willingness to stay at the manor even after finding out that the Templar's of the Descendants want to rid Mystery Spell of all supernatural creatures including herself. Season 1 In chapter 1 she had already known Peter and already had feelings for him, as she was drawn to his mystique and kindness yet timidness. When she goes to Mystery Spell university she encounters Samantha Gautier and Loan Huxley who are having an argument which later on Loan makes advances on her. Later on she and Sarah go to a Halloween festival where it is revealed that she can see ghosts which she calls "soul fragments". While at the party, Loan gets drunk and starts getting aggressive with the player to tell him what she knows about the Bartholys before Peter pushes him across the bar with his super strength and she was surprised to see him in his vampire state with red eyes and fangs. The next day she refuses to accept Loan's apology for his aggressiveness from last night and confronts him after Peter pushed her away for the second time. Later on while talking to Sarah she gets annoyed by her cautiousness of the Bartholy's until Sarah tells her that they are vampires. She goes to Peter's room later that night to ask him if it's true which he confirms after showing her his vampire state. After he reverts back to his human form he gets close to her by pinning her against a wall and almost kisses her before backing away. The next day at university she saw Peter walk out of Sebastian Jones' class after Sebastian had made a rude remark about vampires. There is when she saw Dorothy Rakoczy for the first time where she was concerned for Peter's state. Later on she sees Peter agree to play the piano with Dorothy which arises her jealousy as she found it difficult to make Peter open up. Later on Sarah invites her to a party which she agrees to attend. While at the party Samantha starts being rude to her and Loan makes her go away. Afterwards Loan asks the player to dance which she agrees to and she was pleased to see his sweet side. At the party she and Peter walk off into the woods hand in hand and get to know each other better before heading back to the manor. The next day at the manor Peter teaches her how to play the piano before they are interrupted by Lorie who wanted to play with Peter. Allies *Peter Bartholy *Sarah Osborne *Drogo Bartholy *Nicolae Bartholy *Lorie Bartholy *Loan Huxley (sometimes) *Sebastian Jones *Isabella Jones *Rosa Enemies *Descendants of the Templars *Samantha Gautier *Dorothy Rakoczy *Loan Huxley (sometimes) *Viktor Bartholy Gallery Peter Bartholy/Gallery Sarah Osborne/Gallery Peter_MC_&_Ghosts.jpg Walkthrough Peter Bartholy/Walkthrough Sarah Osborne/Walkthrough (Peter) Trivia *She was the first and only main character to have blonde hair. *She was the first and only main character who can see ghosts. *She was the first and only main character to have a female love interest. *She was the first main character to show her eyes, opposed to other main characters at the time who had their eyes covered by their bangs. *She is a fan of Colin Spencer and Nightmareden. **She is also a fan of real musical pop artists Pink and Beyonce. *She bares many resemblances to the character, Kim Boggs played by real life actress Winona Ryder from the movie '' 'Edward Scissorhands' '', and Peter has many resemblances to Edward Scissorhands portrayed by the famous actor, Johnny Depp. **Loan also has many resemblances to the movie's main antagonist, Jim. Category:Characters Category:Mystery Spell Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Peter Bartholy Category:Sarah Osborne Category:Supernaturals Category:Students Category:Samantha Gautier